


Mega, m'am

by Mariana_Marea



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Marea/pseuds/Mariana_Marea
Summary: Rock meets someone new and he accidentally makes a punny joke.
Kudos: 2





	Mega, m'am

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever published ever. I'm proud.

"Aw, what a cute boy you are. What's your name?"

"Mega, m'am!"

"Aww!"


End file.
